


I need you safe but danger is your best friend

by disaster_dan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and anxiety, Established Relationship, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker is a Mess, Reckless Peter Parker, bucky really cares for peter, peter is fine he just doesnt think first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Bucky is constantly worrying for Spider-Man, who under the mask is the man he loves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 133





	I need you safe but danger is your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> :(:

“Where is he?”

“Mr. Bucky Buchanan Barnes Sir-”

“ _Where_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _he_ , _Ned_?”

“I saw him swing down the boulevard, sir.”

Bucky was tired of these youth. Ned didn’t finish saying ‘boulevard’ before Bucky bolted it down the direction and ignoring the sounds of sirens and voices, cars-

A few might have recognized him, his metal arm, the inhumane speed of which he sprinted with, dodging vehicles, the people standing terrorized as they stared at the chaos that fucking New York was. 

He should’ve locked down the entire damn building. He should’ve fucking tranquilized him before any of this happened.

His eyes found the left over webs, indicating the path to where Peter was and Bucky tried to block away the horrid nightmare thoughts telling him the worst outcome of the entire thing. Each time he found the white substance it seemed to proceed lower in height. From the heights of the city’s buildings the webs made their way down from the first few floors, the street lamps- Bucky then skidded to an alley and stopped his fall with his metal arm. 

He shot off down the hard pavement and his soul nearly crashed when he saw the distinct red of the Spider-Man suit in the distance. Tucked behind and between dumpsters. He was moving, Bucky wanted to cry out to him.

He ran, faster, until he sunk hard to his knees before the city’s secret guardian. 

Peter groaned as Bucky reached for him and carefully pulled him from his hiding spot. It frightened Bucky the limp state he was in, not even receiving a startled reaction from him unsettled Bucky. 

“Peter.” he called, sitting back to cradle him with extreme caution. Peter only managed to move his head, Bucky pinched the lower part of his mask and slid it off his face. “Peter?”

Bucky couldn’t tell where all the red was coming from. Brown eyes blinked up at him and a weak smile came to Peter’s mouth.

“Bucky-”

“I told you no.”

“Hey-”

“ _I told you no_.”

Peter felt his own heart break, already painful enough with the injuries he bore. But he hated seeing Bucky cry. He couldn’t stand hearing his voice crack and weaken with sorrow, worry- he already had enough on his plate and Peter just added to it with his carelessness and lack of wariness for himself. All Bucky wanted was for him to be careful, to be  _ safe _ , and even then Peter just-

Bucky slipped his metal arm under his legs, carefully securing a hold and lifted him along as he stood up. 

It didn’t matter what happened around them, what the loud booming sounds were. In Bucky’s arms, nothing else mattered. In his arms he was safe, loved, not Spider-Man, not the hero the universe demanded for- just Peter, just  _ human _ . “I’m sorry.”

“You’re okay and that’s all I need.” he whispered, straining to keep his voice steady. Peter looked up at him with a hardly concentrated gaze, the small grin that his cut lips curled to enlightened Bucky’s heart enough to assure him. He couldn’t stay mad at that face, no matter how many times it made Bucky go sick with worry and border him to panic.

“T-That w’s a dum’ move.”

It was a terrible move, a plan Bucky did not agree with and tried to keep Peter from even going near it in the first place. Part of him prayed Peter listened and stayed out of beyond-risky situations; the other accepted the calling of the young man to go out and help people. He was a hero. Bucky was a hero too, Peter had told him many times before, just as many times that Bucky had told him he would forever choose Peter’s life over his own.

“Karen?”

_ ‘Peter has four broken lower ribs, multiple lacerations, multiple contusions, a dislocated shoulder, and both ankles critically sprained.’ _

Bucky scoffed, shaking his head at Peter with disbelief and astonishment. “Great.”

_ ‘And a moderate concussion.’ _

Peter coughed a giggle. “Whoophs.”

Bucky hurried his way through the streets, slithering through alleys and route towards a specialized Avenger-medical assistance team waiting, knowing well many of their heroes took part in saving the damn city and the hundreds of secret identities they had to keep safe.

Peter had seen clear at first and not much after Bucky found him where the corner of his eyes shining white, blurry. It seemed that with every blink, more and more of that haze continued to take over his vision, the sounds of the city became distant Peter thought Bucky had gone miles away from the city- somewhere peaceful, quiet, safe, where only both of them knew.

He felt Bucky’s fast-beating heart against his side, watching the angled view of his face, his frantic ice blue eyes that Peter thought were just gorgeous even if they weren’t relaxed in their usual lazy distant gaze. He was saying  _ something _ , Peter couldn’t hear, he watched his mouth move and Peter had not done well with lip reading except basic silent signals.

Everything  _ hurt _ like hell. The only thing that kept him from yelping out or pointing out the state of his body was the exhaustion that drenched over him. His injured shoulder dangled, his cuts burned and stung, breathing was painful. There was a throbbing in the back of his head, his ears felt like they might burst. 

He wanted to tell Bucky something, he didn’t know what and he couldn’t either. He wanted his face to just be at peace again. Peter wanted to see that.

Bucky was less than a block away from the team, flickering his eyes down at the spider often to make sure he was still  _ there _ . Peter slowly however was losing sense of the world and himself. At some point all he saw was the sky that kept getting blurrier and blurrier. He knew he should be concerned, but he only let out a small weak breath of amusement. 

His entire vision was white and after a last unknowing blink, his world turned off.

* * *

His eyes opened and he was in a familiar room, though it wasn’t his own or Bucky’s.

He was within the compound, the shades were thankfully drawn in. There were sharp pains throughout his body, though in comparison to that day, he was feeling like he actually could live.

He couldn’t breathe through his nose, which sucked. He was sleepy still, the bed was comfortable and warm. 

He was about to reach for a caller and then he noticed his  _ amante _ was right there with him. 

Bucky was seated on a chair, laying most of his upper half on the bed. He was asleep, his hair falling onto his face and breathing softly through his nose. It must have been over a day or so, Bucky’s stubble was more prominent than the last time Peter remembered it. 

He looked down to see his bionic hand lay on his forearm. That big oaf probably hasn’t left his side since. He didn’t know how to relax. If the tables were turned, Peter would be in his exact place anyways.

Shakily, Peter reached over with the arm Bucky’s arm was on, moving to reach the man’s face. He wasn’t close enough, but Peter was able to reach with his fingertips and softly tap against the bridge of his nose. He tapped a few times before he saw Bucky’s lashes flutter and take a sudden inhale.

He glanced up immediately, his face telling Peter that he couldn’t believe he was awake and at the same time how damn relieved to see he was. His eyes widened and he was as fast to close the distance between the two as he moved to sit on the bed and bow down to the young man. 

“Peter.”

“Hi, Bucky.”

Peter giggled meekly at the kiss the soldier placed on his forehead, feeling the slight of his facial hair press against his skin.

“Was I out that long?”

Bucky lasted a second pressing his lips against Peter’s forehead before moving away and Peter finding the crystal blue eyes fogged with tears.  _ Oh _ . It made his eyes look like an art piece and at the same time shatter Peter.

“Only enough to bore me.”

“Sorry.”

Bucky shook his head, taking Peter’s hand and pressing the rasped knuckles to his lips. 

“Doesn’t matter.” he whispered with a sniffle. A small comforting smile quivered and formed, Bucky blinked rapidly to clear his view. “You’re okay.”

Peter knew trying to be strong sometimes didn’t work. They weren’t ready to confront the real dangers right then, only glad enough to know they were each safe and sound. Peter being younger and far more modern tugged on the strings of jokes, hoping to ease the high tension and graveness in their lives. Bucky hated it sometimes, the lack of seriousness though he wouldn’t admit that it worked to assure his Peter was secure. 

“I’m going to start crying.” Peter grimaced, slightly tightening a hold on Bucky’s hand. Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded away. “I heal fast, remember?”

“So do I, but I don’t leap off buildings.”

“That’s because you’re not Spider-Man.”

Both heroes stared at each other for a moment before one broke into chuckling and the other followed suit. 

It worked.

Bucky used his flesh hand and carefully placed his palm to the boy’s beat up mistreated face. He preferred the bruises and nicks to disappear off his handsome complexion. Still then, he’d take Peter any way.

“Do you need anything? How are you feeling?”

“I’m just thirsty.” he said quietly, finding out right then the horrid dryness of his mouth.

“Anything else?”

“No. Just you.” Peter replied, a smile crawling on his lips.

Bucky couldn’t help but grin back. Peter drove him crazy and even then he managed to snatch his heart every time. 

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is disaster-dan


End file.
